Into the Blue
by Nilya K
Summary: After the deaths of influential politicians, Milliardo believes that Relena is in danger. Will Heero the others protect Relena or will she be dragged into the blue...Dun! Dun! Duuuun! I suck at summaries.
1. Sunset

The day had been a scorcher from first light. Hot and muggy, mercury in the nineties, sticky shirt weather, underwear clinging to every crease like spandex on a fat person.****The sun seemed to have awakened with a grudge against the world and no-one was sad to see it go down. As the molten sphere finally disappeared behind the horizon, it seemed as if a collective sigh of relief rose from the residents of the Cinq Kingdom.

Out at Look Out Point sunset watchers held their breaths half expecting the sun to sizzle and steam as it plunged into the sea. But there was no steam, only a silent explosion of red, orange and pink; then came the honking of horns and applause that rippled over the dunes like opening night at a Broadway musical. The watchers, now satisfied, headed out in to the dusk-leaving a slender blonde leaning on the guard rail of the boardwalk. She stood there staring, listening to the cries of gulls, the roar of the sea and the engines of distant cars; not hearing the sounds of approaching footsteps.

She moved along the soggy boardwalk and descended a short stairway that led to the beach. Walking unsteadily in the soft sand, she picked her way around the rotting hulk of an old wooden fishing boat, stood at the waters edge and savoured the coolness of the light breath of air that whispered off the bay.

The breeze died soon after and the blonde woman turned to go. Before she had taken a step, the cement truck hit her. At least that's what it felt like. Something big and heavy smashed into her back, hurtling her forward like a missile thrown from a catapult.

She sprawled face down, hearing her rasping breath, someone moving behind her, the fishing boat engines mumbling like old men and a radio blasting.

Planting her arms in ankle deep water, she struggled to push herself up into kneeling position. A boot slammed into her right elbow. Hot pain shot through her arm as it crumpled like cellophane. She flopped back into the water. The boot crashed into the side of her head; then again. The lights in the harbor faded into darkness.

Awakened by green waves of nausea, the girl groped for the handhold at the slippery edge of consciousness. After several unsuccessful tries she held on and world came into glassy focus. Her head and arm throbbed with a dull ache. She lay belly-down, her face turned to the flat hard surface that shivered with vibration of an engine.

She was on a boat that much was clear. _How the hell?_ She remembered leaving the boardwalk to wade in the water... then nothing. She tried to move, but her legs were bound securely. Her left arm pinioned to her thigh and her right arm curled uncomfortably by her ear. A weight pressed down on her back. She shuddered as the faint light of comprehension glimmered in the corner of her mind.

_Christ! She was wearing a diving gear._

Panic clawed at her innards as she fought to steady the frantic jack-hammering of her heart. She desperately fought against her bonds, but they were incredibly strong. After a few minutes of futile effort, she lay on her stomach panting and exhausted.

The engine pitch had changed and out of nowhere, hands reached down and grabbed her under the armpits. She was dragged a short distance and put to sit so that her fins dangled over the side of the deck.

"No!" she shouted.

A boot thudded against her back; she teetered for a terrifying moment before the boot battered her again. She dropped head-first into the chill of the sea. A hoarse scream escaping her throat but the sound was lost in a gargle of bubbles.

She began to sink into blackness. The immense weight of the sea closed in, welcoming her into a killing embrace that crushed her useless lungs. Daggers of pain stabbed her ear canals; she continued to sink. The contractions of her dying body had come to a fitful halt by the time she had landed on the soft bottom. The impact stirred a cloud of silt and sent crabs scuttling for safety. The body settled into the thick grassy carpet of vegetation. In time, the cloud subsided, the crabs returned, and the body rested quietly into its lightless cradle, becoming one with its surroundings. Then, brushed by gentle current, the long pale strands of hair began to rise and fall, rise and fall, moving in rhythmic concert with undulating fingers of seaweed.


	2. With love? DuoWhat did you say

Standard disclaimer applies.

Here we go )

He lazed on the mud-green sofa and nursed his second to last can of Bud. The beer had gone flat but he didn't care. Slurping another trepid mouthful, he reached for the comic section of the Sunday Herald, read a Heathcliff comic strip. It wasn't funny. Annoyed, he crumpled it into a ball then tossed it into the waste basket. He turned on the television the eight o clock news was on, broadcasting more death and devastation. You'd think that after eight years of peace the death rate would have dropped some he thought. The situation made him, once again, consider Relena's puritan concept of peace. To him it was a crock; he thought people existed under a false hope, a false consciousness and lived in the illusion of peace.

He absentmindedly scratched the dark stubble that had taken over his face and he read for the umpteenth time since he arrive at the Motel de Grasse a week ago the sign opposite the sofa. 'HOME SWEET HOME' it read. It mocked him, the pink and yellow confections wall paper and the feeble attempt at recreating a home. His gorge rose. If he weren't civilized, he would have ripped the sign from the wall and stomped it to hell, instead he dolefully surveyed his surroundings and grunted.

He rested his head on the back of the sofa and cleared his head and above the blare of the television he heard the incessant sound of raindrops as they splattered like machine guns against the window panes. The noise echoed in his skull and he couldn't tell if it was just rain or his past coming back to haunt him. He shook himself from the chill that held him and diverted his attention to the television once again.

"…and in other news. Our new Foreign Minister's diplomatic skills may soon exceed those of her father's. Ms. Peacecraft, pioneer of the masses, has seen to the signing of yet another peace treaty, this time with Eurasia…

"Peace treaty my ass." He mumbled as he turned off the television.

He leaned into the sofa and closed his eyes concentration - willing the rain to stop. His concentration was broken was interrupted by the gentle vibration in his pocket-his cell phone. He opened his eyes and answered it.

"Heya Yui! What's up?" the voice belonged to none other than Duo.

"Duo, the next time you call this number I will kill you."

"How was my day you asked? Hmmm tedious training sessions at the gun range, long hours, dodging bullets for minimum wage, life is good.

There was a pregnant silence.

"Duo-"

"Look this isn't a social call. Lady Une has called us in, it seems that you're vid-phone was disconnected and you never left her an alternate number or a forwarding address."

"I gave my cell phone number to you Duo."

"I lost it."

"But how did you-"

"I called all the possible numbers that had the same last four digits as yours. Simple."

Heero couldn't help but chuckle.

"This is about Relena isn't it."

"It always is."

He disconnected the call and finished the beer, not really enjoying it, then went into the bathroom to shower his grimy body and scrape the weeds off his face. He put on a pair of worn blue denim, a green t-shirt and a pair of adidas. It was still raining so he put on a wind breaker and a plain baseball cap. He swung behind the wheel of his green GMC pickup and started the engine. He was glad for an excuse to get out of the motel which was about as fit for human habitation as a fever swamp.

The rain tapered off two hours later as the truck passed over the Cinq Kingdom Bridge, one of three colossal structures linking Cinq to the mainland. It would only take him twenty-five minutes to get to the Preventer's head quarter.

**Meanwhile**

Relena half scowled at the pastel coloured confection placed in front of her. She spotted a card and plucked it out; then looked up. Josselle, her new secretary, was still standing there, waiting like a dog to be rewarded for a job well done. This annoyed her.

"Is there anything else Josselle?" Relena asked.

She blushed crimson.

"N-no. No ma'am." She replied and left, still flushed.

She sank into the plush office chair that Une had bought for her birthday and fondled the pendant of the necklace hanging from her neck. She studied the bouquet.

"Let's see… hmm…roses, gerbera daisies, oriental lilies, stock and salal; the work of a professional."

She read the card:

"I saw these flowers and thought of you. But this is not to flatter you, I use this medium to inform you that I will be unable to accompany you to Crystal Ball Corps Dinner party tonight. Death has chosen a most inopportune time to visit and it is I who am left to deal with the tedious intricacies. I promise though, that I will make it up to you.

With Love,

Luke Anthony

I hate it when they try to sound intelligent, she thought. There was a knock on the door and she acknowledged it. It was Josselle.

"Preventer Maxwell is here."

"Okay. Send him in."

Relena packed her briefcase while Duo waited. He started to make small talk.

"Looks like someone's got a secret admirer."

"Wha-? Oh! These are nothing." She continued to clear her desk.

"Doesn't sound like it."

"Huh. Sound?"

She looked up to see Duo reading her card.

"Sounds a little cocky."

"Give that to me Duo."

"With love? What? No little X's and O's."

"C'mon Duo. Let's go."

"What with all the paperwork. Just because you don't have a date for tonight, doesn't mean you have to burry yourself under paperwork."

"Duo…"

"I mean if you asked I could set you up with a friend of mine…"

"Duo…"

"How about Quatra? Or Trowa? Wufei? They're all ok guys."

"Duo…"

"Okay, not those guys.'

"Duo…"

"How about… Heero."

"DUO… Huh? What did you say?"


	3. Panic at the Disco? His date?

**Standard disclaimer applies**

Duo rubbed the bump he now sported on his head as he got around the driver's seat of the black limo. Relena was already seated in the back and was replaying the conversation that she and Duo had had 10 minutes ago.

"Why mention that name all of a sudden Duo? You haven't mentioned him for some time now"

"Nothing… I just wanted a reaction, that's all.". He shifted his weight nervously from foot to foot and avoided eye contact with her.

"He's coming here, isn't he?"

"Well…"

Relena groaned.

"Not exactly-I mean, he could already be here… Relena, oy, what are you doing with that snow globe… there's no need for violence… Ouch!"

She chuckled, remembering the pitiful look on his face when the snow globe connected with his cranium.

She pressed the button on the intercom, "Duo, I'm sorry… I shouldn't have-"

He glanced at her through the mirror "I'm fine, but I'm not so sure about that snow globe though."

"Damn, you're corny." She said under her breath.

"Still made you smile. Anyway, I had to find some way to warn you that he'd be coming."

"I figured he would, I mean 2 politicians dead, one missing… _sigh… _all of them

Pacifist…"

"Don't worry Lena."

* * *

Heero walked into the Preventor's HQ, he felt slightly nostalgic and a little out of place.

Around him the room was abuzz. They were talking about him. You'd think that if one of their chief wards was in danger that they'd find something a little more important to talk about.

Everyone dressed in suits and tie, it was … strange to say the least, pod-people. He shook his head, too much TV. He took the elevator to the basement; Lady Une's office. As the elevator doors opened he saw first the black stilettos then the knee length skirt the white blouse and … no glasses. Contacts? And a new hair cut… wedding ring too.

"Who's the lucky guy?"

"Who says it's a guy?"

"OK… moving right along. I'm already up to date on the situation, Duo should be driving Relena home right about now. I'll meet them there."

"So why did you come here then?"

He smiled. "To report to you; you are the boss. Right?"

"Ok. If that's the case, you need to go shopping for the basic uniform. And for God's sake, get a haircut."

She handed him a briefcase.

"This'll have all you need for this job."

* * *

"If you don't stop pacing you'll wear a hole in the floor."

Relena paused and scowled at Duo. He smiled, then handed her a glass of wine.

"Relax. Have a sip then take a shower. There's no need to be nervous about Heero coming here. Remember he's only going to be your 'escort' to the ball."

"Why do I have to go? Wouldn't it be dangerous?"

"Stop trying to make up excuses."

"EXCUSES?! There's some maniac who wants pacifists dead-"

"Relena."

Relena didn't need to look up to know that it wasn't Duo who spoke. He was wearing a basic black tux, but to Relena, he looked god-like; Heero strode past Duo and mumbled something, but she only caught the last part.

"… you said you'd take care of this."

_This_?

"Relena, no arguments. You're going to the ball. It's imp-"

"Why?"

_I was getting to that._

"In essence, we're using you as bait. To lure the perpetrator out; ok."

"No. not ok."

"Relena," he had somehow managed to move from the door to just inches in front of her face in 2 quick strides. "Just, get dressed. Please?"

She stared into his blue eyes, feeling this unusual pull. It was when he moved away, that

she noticed she had been holding her breath. _For what? _she thought. _a kiss. Puleez. Get your head out of the clouds. _

"Will my brother be there?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll go."

She emptied her glass of its contents and sat at her vanity. Turning to the men, she said, "Are you planning on watching me undress."

Wordlessly, they left.

"You're an asshole, you know that."

"What are you talking about Duo?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. You used her weakness against her."

"All is fair in love and war."

"You really should try to avoid ambiguity Yui."

Heero chuckled. "That's rich Duo."

"but seriously man, do you care for her?"

"Y- you know what, this is none of your business."

"I take that as a yes."

"So why not ask her out?"

"Again, none of your business."

"I mean you guys would make an amazing couple I mean, ser-"

Duo had stopped talking, which made Heero look up towards him. He was awestruck and drooling a little. He followed the direction that duo stared in and saw why. At the foot of the stairs he saw Relena; she was wearing a blue strapless ankle-length evening gown with matching strappy stilettos. Her only accessories were a pair of diamond studs and a thin thread of silver around her neck. Her hair was in a loose bun and topped off with a small tiara.

Heero grumbled a little then led Relena to the door.

* * *

"You know if you intend on being my date, the least you cloud do is smile."

She looked up at him with a smile that eerily did not reach her eyes.

"Does that suit you?"

"Actually, no…"

Heero looked up, something caught his eye. Mumbling, he led her from the dance floor to the terrace before the song had ended. They stood there staring into the starry expanse of the sky.

"Why did you bring me out here?"

"There was someone watching us…"

"What!?"

"Duo is tailing him. Relena, I want you to stay behind me."

Heero paused for a moment, he felt someone watching them.

"Who are you?"

"I would like to ask you the same thing. And more importantly what are you doing with my date?"

Astonished, Relena stepped out.

"Luke?"

"I felt terrible about leaving on such short notice. I sorted out my business rather quickly."

Heero stood in silence as the two chatted easily. _What the hell is going on here?_ _**His**_ _date? Relena's dating now?_

Touching his ear piece Heero said-

"Relena, we're leaving."

She nodded.

"Luke, call me at the office. I'll make it up to you."

He smiled warmly.

"Looking forward to it."


	4. A Brandy

Standard disclaimer applies

He was pulling her onto the crowded dance floor and out to the entrance hall as discretely as she allowed him. Without turning to look at her he spoke.

"If u don't behave people are going to think that I'm about to take you into a secluded place to do illicit things to you…" His tone mocking.

Was that a joke? Did he just make a joke? It would have been funny under different circumstances. For one thing, she didn't appreciate being dragged out of a public event like a sullen child and she sure didn't like getting man-handled by this barbarian of a man! This was nothing short of scandalous!

She thought she saw the flash of a camera. Oh no! She had forgotten about the press coverage the event was getting… The local papers would have a field day with this. She could see the headlines already: "Pouty Princess Punished", "Royal Love Triangle", "Mixing Business with Pleasure: Princess Dating Brooding Bodyguard."

"Heero, unhand me this instant!" Relena tried feebly to pull her wrist from his vice-like grip.

"You're hurting me…" She winced as she lost her footing; he had stopped walking and before she could stop herself she crashed into his wall of a back.

"Get in." They were in the parking lot standing beside the car. Her hair disheveled, her feet ached; she was disheartened and embarrassed. Defeated, she entered the car and said nothing until Heero deposited her at her door. He reached for the doorknob but his hand was swatted away. He stared at it as if he had never seen it before then looked at Relena. She glowered in return.

"If you think for one second, that I'm going to let you come into my home after the way I was treated tonight, YOU, Mr. Yui, have another thing coming! I have never," Her voice was steely, cold. "-EVER, been so embarrassed in my life. I can now say, without a shadow of a doubt, that I hate you. I hate you Heero Yui. And if ever u get the nerve, the slightest inclination to darken my doorsteps again, DON'T."

"Relena, I-"

"I'll call Duo, Trowa or Wufei to-"

"I'm the only one available Relena. Duo and Trowa are already on their way to Lunar Colony DX9 on a mission regarding the disappearance of your coworkers. Wufei, Noin and your brother are not going to return to Earth for another three days, so unless you're going to call Lady Une to babysit you, you're stuck with me. Anything else you want to get off our chest feel free, but the point still remains, I'm staying."

She gawked up at him. Damn that men, everything he had said was true. It infuriated her. He was right.

"Are you going to continue to stare into my baby blues or are you going to let us in."

She looked away, flushed with a mixture of anger and embarrassment. Angry because of his conceit and embarrassed because she had been staring at his eyes… They were far from baby blue… Cobalt more like it. Deep, dark and determined.

She let them into the house and punched in the security code as Heero secured the locks to the doors and windows downstairs.

"You can take the pool room."

"I'm sleeping in the guest room next to the master bedroom."

"But-"

"I want to be able to hear you snore."

"You're not the boss- Snore? I don't snore."

"Said the grizzly bear. You have a meeting at 8 am with Outer Limits Inc. You should get some sleep."

With that he went upstairs. She stared after him.

"Un-freaking-believable."

She woke up to the sound of the 7o'clock news and the smell of… What was that? Bacon? Cinnamon rolls? She inhaled again, coffee… Nectar of the political gods. Thank you Pagan. She jumped out of bed to take care of hygienic chores and as she brushed her teeth, it dawned on her that it couldn't have been Pagan who prepared the meal waiting for her downstairs. Pagan had died 3 months ago. The old man had lost a valiant fight to cancer. Heero? No way… He probably had it delivered. Right?

She'd put on her suit. She had taken to wearing skirts suits as her PR rep said it was more flattering to her figure and made her look more approachable and professional instead of an immature teenager who wanted to stand out. If she was going to stand out, let her words and action make the difference.

She took a final look at her outfit. She looked good… wearing a cream silk blouse and black pencil skirt and black patent leather opened toed stilettos. She held up her jacket, with? Or without?

"Leave the jacket. Breakfast is ready. Eat. You have a full day ahead of you."

She scoffed, rolled her eyes and replied.

"Yes dad."

She walked past him, the remnants of her vanilla body mist lingered in the room. The jacket was left on the bed. Pleased, he joined her downstairs.

She still had a mouthful of cinnamon roll in her mouth when she asked "These are great. What coffee shop did you buy these?"

His back was to her, turning to see her response, he said, "I didn't buy them. I made them. I was up since about 4, and I thought I would make you something to eat. You like cinnamon rolls so… I made them."

Her mouth formed a small 'O' then she swallowed. " I mean- uh- they're good. Really good. For you. Did you really make these?" Her eyebrows drawn up sceptically.

"Yes."

She grabbed 2 more muffins and dropped them in a paper bag and rushed to the door with Heero in tow. They drove to her office in semi silence, only broken when Heero asked about new buildings that he did not recognize. He chortled when Relena had told him that the Cinq Kingdom now sported a roller rink of all things. They got to their destination without falling into another row and it seemed as if the day would get better.

"What do you mean it won't be ready by then?"

"I understand that you're upset, but-"

The young man's hand came crashing down on the table, rattling glasses and sending nearby documents flying. There were gasps and whispers coming from the persons seated at the table. Each person, 15 in all, were representing various shareholders in the terraforming scheme, Operation Alpha, a project instigated by Relena, to curtail over population on the planet. An emergency meeting was called to discuss reasons behind the disruption of operation Alpha.

"No buts Miss Relena! We had an agreement."

"Your anger is quite understandable Mr. Dawkins. But I'll say this once more, I will not jeopardize the safety of the potential citizens of Lunar Colonies Alpha 001, 002, 003. These colonies must be tested and retested to ensure air optimum air quality and a continuous source of adequate potable water. Do you know what is at stake if anything should go wrong? The countless lives lost. Now I understand that it will be a little costly with the Terraforming project at a standstill and you are free to withdraw your support. But I can only imagine the repercussions your companies will face."

There was grumbling around the table as Relena finished.

"I understand your concerns, but until we can ensure the safety of the people, we cannot proceed with the move."

"Point taken." Came from a young blue-eyed blonde. "When can we expect the tests to be completed? Soon I hope, considering that we are about six months behind."

"Our researchers say that it will take three to six months."

"Not so bad…" He said looking at Mr Dawkins. Had we allowed Ms Relena the opportunity to speak, we would have been through with this meeting hours ago."

"Thank you, Mr Winner. Is there anything else you would like to discuss? No? Well. In that case, meeting adjourned."

The conference room cleared, leaving Quatra, Heero and Relena. "That was awful. Thank you Quatra."

"No problem. I couldn't allow them to continue picking on you."

The three of them made small talk as they escorted Quatra outside to his car. They heard a commotion as they stepped outside, Quatra had completely forgotten he was double parked and was blocking none other than Mr Dawkins. He ended the conversation, making promises of a visit in the near future. Quatra drove off allowing Mr Dawkins to get into his car.

Relena, seeing Quatra off, turned to enter the building, just then there was an explosion from the parking lot. Heero instinctively shielded Relena's body with his own. Looking down at her, he asked gruffly, "Relena, are you alright?"

"Yes, What was that?"

Taking a backwards glance to confirm he said "A car… It exploded."

"Oh my God! Quatra?"

"No Dawkins."

"Let's get you something to drink. A brandy. Calm your nerves"

It was then she realized she was shaking. She let him lead her into the supposed safety of her office building.


	5. Allergic

Chapter 4

**Standard disclaimer…**

Relena raked her hands through her hair and released a sigh; it had been a long day and she was glad to see it come to close. She leaned her head on the arm of the sofa on which she now lay, her eyes closed as she did a replay of the events of the day. A man had died. A couple yards from her. She had spoken with him. Now he was dead.

Not five minutes ago the building was flooded Preventer agents and forensic specialists who examined the crime scene. The gates to the facilities were sealed to keep the hungry press out. They clamored at the gate, beckoning to officers for the latest scoop. They reminded her of carrion or sharks at the site of death or blood they came out in droves. They were heartless, soulless vultures. And in true Hollywood style, his wife and child found out about his death when, on arriving from a soccer match, the SUV was swarmed with reporters. Her window was down.

_Reporter: What did you do when you heard?_

_Wife: Excuse me?_

_Reporter: What was your response to your husband's death?_

_Wife: What?_

_She wore a mask of genuine shock. She pursed her lips as a microphone made its way through the narrowing space of the window._

_Wife: (to her son) Cover your ears darling._

_Reporter: Any idea why he was killed? _

_Other reporter: How true are the rumours about your husband's involvement in arms dealers, human and drug trafficking?_

_She broke into a sob and started to back out of her driveway, a reporter's arm still in the car. He released the mic and yanked his arm out before she got to the road. She tossed the mic as soon as she did._

A cursed passed her lips, but it wasn't her recollection that prompted it. Something wet had fallen on her face and she thought for a minute that the roof was leaking; but that was impossible. For one thing, she was on fourth floor of a six story building, and secondly, it wasn't raining.

She opened her eyes and saw over her head, the bottom of a drinking glass, the ice and liquid sloshing and clinking around. Jacinta had brought her another glass of liquid fire; well that's what the brandy felt like when it was going down. She chuckled and sat up. But it wasn't Jacinta's face that she peered up into; it was that of lieutenant Rodriquez. She and her partner had questioned her for what felt like hours, asking the same questions, over and over. At one point she felt like she was a character in a really bad, low budget crime drama. She took the glass reluctantly and rested it on the coffee table.

"More questions?"

"A few more."

"What were you when the explosion occurred?"

She sighed, exasperated. "We've been through this already. I was seeing Mr Winner off."

"And you were with Preventor Yui at the time?"

Relena frowned. "You said you had a few more questions, but it seems you plan on having me repeat myself."

"Ma'am, I'm just doing my job. If –"

"It seems your job is elevating Miss Relena's stress level."

The man turned beet red. Anger and embarrassment radiated from him.

"Look here now-"

"If you want confirmation of each of our locations before, during, and after the incident, you will see that our statements concur with the security videos. He tossed a disc at the officer who caught if clumsily. Heero added'

"Miss Relena and I were outside-on our way in from seeing Quatra off, Jacinta had gone to the restroom, as the videos will show. There is no sign of an intruder anywhere near the vehicle or this vicinity which means that the perpetrator, he smirked at his use of cop lingo, must have planted the device prior to Dawkins coming here."

The officer frowned, then looked at the disc and mumbled to himself. Then walked out of the room wordlessly.

Heero looked after him, then turned his gaze to Relena who was now standing, she was blushing; bright red even.

"What's wrong?"

"There are cameras in the restroom? How long?"

He smiled then started packing her documents for her to work on at home. Her brows knitted.

"Heero… How-"

"Don't worry Relena." He snapped he briefcase shut, his face unreadable. He stopped in front of her knitted brows accompanied by a small frown. "It was done after, long after that."

She released a breath she had not known she was holding. He laughed out loud this time causing her to frown again.

"You're going to have wrinkles by 30 if you keep that up."

She exited with him, matching his pace with some difficulty. She was tired and wasn't sure how she would cope in the morning. As if reading her mind Heero said "You won't be expected in office for the next two days; hence the 'homework'." He motioned to the briefcase of papers he was carrying.

They got to the car which had been checked by the bomb squad and then by Heero. They exited the parking lot and headed home.

Relena noticed that Heero had passed two of the possible turn offs to go home, but said nothing until they had passed the third. "Is there a reason for taking the scenic route home Heero?"

"It's to avoid press. They'll be all over your home right now. Want to deal with them especially since you look about a camera ready as a hungry, wet, rat. We're using the underground entrance, tunnel entrance."

Just then, the car plunged into the semi-darkness of a tunnel. She distinctly heard the grinding of gears and watched in awe as the right tunnel wall opened to a one lane 'road' lit by overhead florescent lights.

"I've never used this entrance before."

"I know. I had it installed before- Before I left."

They fell into an uncomfortable silence for the duration of the ride.

"Sir, we lost them." The man who spoke was about 6'4 and had the physique of a body builder. He wore a metallic grey suit, obviously tailor-made, obviously expensive. His name was Tiny. He was shifting nervously now, worried about the response of the boss. The boss did not like to be disappointed, and if he was reading his expression correctly, he was disappointed.

The man seated at the oversized mahogany desk beckoned the man closer. There was a knock on the door and his secretary peeked in. "I've got a letter here for you sir. It's in a manila envelope, no return address."

The woman brought the envelope to him and they exchanged words in a hushed tone, there was a giggle, and as she turned to exit he patted her rounded, spandex encased rump and she blushed.

He eyed the letter still beckoning the Tiny closer until he was leaning over the desk looking at him uncertainly. The man's frown became a smile and Tiny smiled back. Then just as quickly the sterling silver letter opener was sliding across his unsuspecting throat; Tiny staggered back in shock. Holding his hands to his oozing throat in a futile attempt to stop the bleeding, he lost his footing and landed in the crystal coffee table shattering it. "Dumb fuck." He cursed. He pressed a button on the intercom and spoke to his secretary.

"Miss Ross, tell Marley to send the cleaners, and we need a replacement for Tiny-and please ensure the next one can count past 5. Thanks."

He disconnected, opened the letter with the bloody opener and read. Three words: Commencing phase two. He lit a cigar and smile around it. Everything was going according to plan. He lit the letter as he had been instructed to do with the previous ones. He placed the burning paper in his ashtray got up to leave the office. "Where the hell are the cleaners?" He said with disdain as he left the office and caught the secretary in the elevator. "You're coming over tonight." It wasn't a question. "Yes sir." was the response. "I'll send a car at about 10 tonight." The elevator opened at the Parking lot 1 where they were both parked, he climbed into his Porsche while she entered he Lexus.

"This looks delicious. I can't believe you made all this!" Relena stared open mouthed at the food on the counter. She was getting the feeling that Heero would soon think her a cow because of her reaction to food.

"It's only home-made pizza and garlic bread."

"It looks and smells great." She smiled his way and smirked in response. "Ready to chow down?"

"Wait, we have to get something to drink-"

"Way ahead of you." He opened the refrigerator for two beers, a lite one for her and she shook her head.

"What is it?" He asked before he bit into the pizza.

"You've got the saying all wrong. Food's the way to a man's heart, not a woman's."

"Seems to be working fine for me, and who says I'm aiming for your heart?"

She was taken aback, and almost choked on her food when he added, "I may be aiming a little lower for all you know." He was sporting a smirk, with an eyebrow raised.

She barely recovered from the initial shock, she actually choked this time. He got her a cup of water and she downed it gratefully. She murmured thanks and stared at the half eaten slice of pizza, her appetite gone.

"Relena, it was a joke. I was kidding."

She forced a laugh that ended up in a burst of coughs. Just my luck Heero thought, she's allergic to my jokes.


End file.
